Meanwhile, With The Fourth Leaf
by TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: Yotsuha Miyamizu still considers her older sister weird. Also, Mitsuha and Taki's relationship continues to weird Yotsuha out.


**Meanwhile, With The Fourth Leaf...**

 _a Kimi no Na wa./Your Name. fanfiction by The Overlord Bear_

Summary: Yotsuha Miyamizu still considers her older sister weird. Also, Mitsuha and Taki's relationship continues to weird Yotsuha out.

 **WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. WATCHING THE WHOLE MOVIE FIRST IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED.**

* * *

Family traditions aside, I have a weird older sister.

I think her weirdness began when I saw her acting weird one morning, five years before we moved to Tokyo.

Contrary to my hopes, that weirdness didn't last a day, of course. Like, she switched back and forth between gentle and rebellious for some reason every time she slept and woke up.

Really, watching my older sister grope her breasts like she hadn't grown any before was something that I never gotten used to.

Then, as the days passed, she went back to normal, although I had a hard time not feeling like she stopped being weird. Maybe it had changed her, I thought. I didn't really get it, but hey, at least she still cared for her family and her friends.

My suspicions about her weirdness were proven again, though, when she suddenly decided to cut her hair and go to Tokyo one day. I forgot what she actually did there, though, probably because of the day that followed.

That day was something I found hard to forget, not just because I woke up to see my older sister having an "Oh my gosh, I actually have breasts?" moment again, along with attempting to glomp me like I was a long-lost loved one she saw again.

That was just the start of the craziest day of my life.

At first, I didn't really believe her when I saw her going prophet of doom on some of my classmates. I was really worried, too, but I didn't know what to do, so I just let her do her thing.

And then Itomori's substation suddenly got blown up. An evacuation order was broadcasted soon after, warning us of further explosions and forest fires. Grandma and I, wanting to keep ourselves safe, went to the town hall.

When we got to the town hall and met up with Dad, though, we found out that the town hall wasn't the source of that evacuation order. Still, we stayed there for safety.

Eventually, we found out about the source being Itomori High School, with Sayaka, one of my older sister's friends, being the one who did the broadcast. Dad managed to ask the townspeople to stay put, and we all thought that things were gonna be okay soon, especially when Mitsuha arrived at the town hall.

Thing is, things were far from okay at that time.

Mitsuha's warning about a piece of Tiamat's Comet splitting and crashing into our town? Yeah, that was something we of Itomori really had to heed.

Luckily, and for some weird reason, our estranged Dad trusted my older sister. He ordered an evacuation as the comet split, and the people of our little town followed.

Soon enough, that day had truly became our last day in Itomori.

Our survival was pretty much a miracle, but still, we would miss the town.

As I wondered about the craziness of that day while we waited for rescue, I found some good things coming out of it.

In particular, our family, including Dad, had begun to get along much better.

Dad was glad to have believed in Mitsuha and in some guy who had warned him about the comet hours before. Grandma was really impressed by Mitsuha and Dad, and she accepted Dad's apology for all those years of estrangement.

As for Mitsuha...she was glad, too, but she had tears of sadness for some reason.

Strangely, even she herself didn't quite understand why she felt that sadness. Said she was forgetting something that she should be remembering. I felt bad about not being able to help her with that, and I only hoped that it wouldn't get worse.

Fortunately, we managed to move on decently in life. We moved to Tokyo, and with the help of our fellow former Itomori residents, we managed to find an affordably comfortable house. As for livelihood, Dad got a job as a teacher, and Grandma set up a textile shop. We kids helped Grandma out when we could, too.

Five years passed, and I'm now in high school. Mitsuha's close to graduating from her university years, and our family's doing fairly well. Tessie and Sayaka are dating, our fellow former Itomori residents still have good relations with us, and it seemed like nothing weird would happen again.

* * *

Suddenly, my older sister got her boyfriend.

Not like engaging in romance is something I consider weird, though. It's just...my older sister's romantic relationship with a guy named Taki Tachibana reminds me of those mostly blurry (and probably mostly repressed) weird days.

I first knew about it when she and her boyfriend visited the family house. Mitsuha had moved to live by herself in an apartment, with visits to us every and now and then. We didn't really communicate much through e-mail and all that, too.

"I'm home! Also...I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, uh...Nice to meet you. I am Taki Tachibana."

So yeah, it was a sudden discovery.

"Welcome...back..."

Wasn't it too early for an introduction to the family? That was something that I thought when the two of them said that they met recently.

Also, I was feeling weirded out when they said that they felt like they had met before, particularly when I saw Dad and Grandma looking less skeptical than I was at that. They exchanged a look that seemed to say "Oh, we saw this coming," and I dearly hoped that they weren't thinking that in the sense that I didn't want them to be having.

I've been through crazy events in my life, yeah, but I am certainly not going to believe in stuff that are too good to be true!

Still, Dad did the stern father routine that was done for dear daughters, and Tachibana earnestly promised to be a good boyfriend to Mitsuha.

As for me...

"Don't think you're getting off easy, Tachibana."

Dad and Grandma sighed at that, making me feel bad about myself for looking like the sole villain in the room. Still, I don't know why in the world they put their trust in that guy so quickly, and I'm not going to let myself be fooled that easily!

And so, I began my undercover investigation on Tachibana. Not like it's stalking, though, 'cause how would such a creeper's act be used for protecting someone I care about?

Okay, so, I started following him while he was on a weekend date with my older sister, one that I knew about thanks to some seemingly innocent questioning messages that Mitsuha answered. I wore a hat to hide my hair, plus a pair of shades to make my face less noticeable. I watched them from a distance in the cafe where they had lunch, secretly stared along with them at pictures of Itomori in a museum, turned my head away when I noticed them beginning to share a kiss on a pedestrian overpass, and watched them from a distance again while they had another meal at a cafe.

As far as I observed there, they seemed to get along pretty well. Still, I worried about their future together.

Finally, when Tachibana left after escorting Mitsuha back to her apartment, I began the phase where I secretly followed the guy.

Surprisingly, the guy still seemed like a nice guy, considering what I saw when he talked to some people who were probably his friends. There was also a pretty woman who made me suspicious when she talked with Tachibana, but overhearing them led me to dropping those suspicions. Said woman, Okudera, was accompanied by her fiancee at that time, and Tachibana was just having friendly conversation with them.

Eventually, I managed to follow him to an apartment where he probably lived.

"I know you've been stalking me ever since this morning," he suddenly said as he stood beside the entrance.

I considered running away at that point, but that felt like a really stupid action, so...

"I told you, Tachibana," I said as I took off my hat and my shades, "You're not getting off easy."

Then, he looked at me, probably trying to remember who I was.

"Yotsuha...right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, arms crossed. "Yotsuha Miyamizu. Your girlfriend's younger sister."

"You're a pretty protective younger sister there..." he said with a tone that seemed to be hiding annoyance.

"Of course I'd be protective when I see your relationship!" I shouted. "Really, I think it's too good to be true! So, what do you want from my sister?"

Tachibana looked like he was going to shout something back at me, but he ended up holding himself back. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then he answered.

"To be honest...even I find it unbelievable."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

At that, he didn't answer immediately. He was silent for a while, and he looked at the night sky.

"Have you ever felt like you've already known someone very much before?" he asked. "I don't know why, but that's what I felt when I first met your sister."

"That again?" I shot back with a higher eyebrow. "I don't think I've felt something like that before, and I don't think it's likely to happen."

Tachibana sighed, putting a hand to a side of his face. Then, he put that hand down, and he gave me a serious look.

"I won't expect you to understand, then," he said. "As I've said, even I find it unbelievable. Still, I'll try to see if Mitsuha and I can work out. It just feels...It just feels like we're meant to be with each other."

His tone when he said that...it was like when he and Mitsuha told us about their relationship.

"Hm...is that so?"

"Yeah."

I still didn't consider him trustworthy, but considering how earnest he and Mitsuha are about their relationship, I decided to let them be for now. And now that I think about it, it would be stupid of me to assume that I know better than them when it comes to romance, let alone their strange "We've just met but I can't help feeling like we've met before" feelings, after all.

"I would like to apologize, then," I said with a bow, "For I have been a rude sister."

"It's okay," Tachibana replied. "I don't have any siblings, but I can understand caring for family. I'm glad that you dearly care for your sister."

I looked up, and I saw him smiling.

It made me feel better, honestly. Maybe a little trust is in order, then.

"Please take care of my sister, then," I requested with another bow, "Tachibana."

"I will," he said with a bow. "Ah, and it's okay to call me Taki."

"Then is it okay if you call me Yotsuha, Taki?"

"Yes, it's okay, Yotsuha. Please take care of me, then," he said with another bow. "Oh, and would you like me to escort you back to your house? Nighttime's a pretty dangerous time for girls, as far as I know."

For a while there, I wanted to say no because I didn't want my family to get the wrong idea, but hey, I'll take this opportunity to know more about how this guy acts.

"Alright, then," I told him.

And so, I ended up knowing more about Taki Tachibana.

"You're from Itomori, right?" he suddenly asked while we were walking.

"Yeah," I answered. "Oh yeah, I remember you and Sis staring at those pictures of Itomori. I don't think I've seen you there before, though..."

"Yeah, we've never really met there before," he confirmed. "In fact, my first trip there was when the town was already wrecked - three years after the Itomori Accident, to be more specific - and I don't really know why I went there back then..."

"Huh...that's strange. You sure you didn't hit your head there or something?"

"I don't know, but I do remember waking up on some rocky place near the crater."

"Is that so...? Well, you're a pretty weird guy, then."

"Yeah...I guess I'm weird."

After that, we had some small talk. I also managed to get home safely, and so far, the guy wasn't bad.

I guess Mitsuha's pretty lucky, then.

* * *

Eventually, I got used to Sis and Taki's relationship...or so I thought.

"Sis, are you...here...?"

Today, I felt like those days from five years before were happening again.

See, I decided to sleep over at my sister's apartment during the weekend. We had some fun bonding time there, and we ended up sleeping in front of the TV, too. Then, when I woke up, my sister wasn't beside me anymore. Of course, being a concerned sister, I decided to look for her in the unit.

And then I saw her in her room, on her bed...with Taki sitting right behind her.

Also, Taki was groping Mitsuha's breasts...while both of them were naked.

"Am I the only one who's feeling a sense of deja vu here?" I asked.

They shook their heads at that.

With that, I turned around, shutting the door.

Then...

"DON'T BE NOISY, YOU TWO!"

I will not let the neighbors be scarred! My sister and her boyfriend can do what they want, but their scarring will not go further than what they reached today!

Also, I need some counseling!

"Hello, Dad?"

 _"Yotsuha? Is there something wrong?"_

"Sis has grown up, and I need counseling."

 _"Okay...I'm at the house, then."_

"Thank you, and see you later, Dad."

Okay, with that call done, it's time to go home.

Also, I wonder if Dad would allow me to have a drink for the sake of purging those unwanted memories...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If you're reading this after going through the whole movie, then I'd like to ask: Would you like to talk about headcanons involving those two dorks named Mitsuha and Taki? But if you're reading this without having gone through the whole movie, then I pity you for missing out on a significant chunk of the impact that the movie can give you. But hey, spoiled or not, I'll still recommend the freaking beautiful movie that is Kimi no Na wa./Your Name. to you peeps.

And now, I ask for honest constructive feedback. Said feedback is highly encouraged and will be highly appreciated.


End file.
